Russian Group (Video Game)
The Russian Group are a group of survivors introduced in "Amid The Ruins" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. They ambushed Clementine's group, and began the shoot-out. Despite their short appearance, they serve as the primary antagonistic group in the episodes "Amid The Ruins" and "No Going Back". Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the lives of the individual members before the zombie apocalypse. It's possible that they all knew each other before the apocalypse, though one can only assume that siblings Natasha and Arvo almost definitely knew each other prior. They carry guns with them, most notably the AK-47, which were subsequently used to terrorise Clementine and her friends. Post-Apocalypse Nothing is known how the Russian group survived the first two years of the zombie apocalypse. The group used to camp inside an unfinished house near a lake, which is frozen by the time when the group and Clementine's band of survivors attempt to cross it. "Amid The Ruins" While Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, the Russians sneak up on and surround them. They are partially surprised when the group has a baby with them. After Clementine or Kenny shoots Rebecca, the Russians react and open fire on the group before the episode fades to black. "No Going Back" The episode begins with the Russians engaging Clementine's group in a gunfight. Arvo is seen trying to resuscitate his sister, Natasha, who has been shot in the chest. Vitali and Kenny fire at each other while Buricko, shot in the leg, fires at Luke, who is hiding behind a rock wall. While Luke is down, Buricko aims his shotgun at Luke, but is shot in the head by Kenny. Kenny grabs Arvo and threatens to kill him to force Vitali to surrender. Natasha reanimates as a walker and attacks Clementine but is quickly shot in the head and killed once again. Arvo breaks free and runs to his sister's corpse, crying. Vitali fires at Kenny who ducks in time. Vitali prepares to kill Kenny, but is stabbed at the back of the neck by Jane. Choking on his blood, Vitali turns and looks at Jane and is shot in the head by Kenny. Arvo is the last member of the Russians to survive. Members *Arvo *''Vitali'' *''Buricko'' (Leader) *''Natasha'' Killed Victims *Luke (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths *Natasha - Shot in the chest by Kenny. (Alive, Off-Screen) Shot in the head by Clementine. (Zombified) *Buricko - Shot in the head by Kenny. *Vitali - Stabbed in the nape by Jane and shot in the head by Kenny. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *Despite the group being in America during the apocalypse, Arvo is the only member who knows how to speak English. Vitali also speaks one sentence of English, but doesn't seem to know much beyond that. *Buricko carries an AK-47 in "Amid The Ruins", but in "No Going Back", he carries an FN SLP. *Vitali carries an FN SLP in "Amid The Ruins", but in "No Going Back", he carries an AK-47. *All of the members of the group, excluding Arvo, were ultimately killed by Kenny. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Bandits